halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:General disscussion (About HHN) Con't
Here Non luget impii. (talk) 19:38, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Ok Hello. They added the Reverse Beartrap Jill to the Altars of Horror Scarezone. Ima try and get a pic of her on Friday. I also saw Dr. Jimmy again today.Luigi18512 (talk) 05:52, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Did you get to speak to him? Non luget impii. (talk) 06:55, October 5, 2017 (UTC) I only said hello. The first time i saw him i asked him his favorite house. He said Scarecrow.Luigi18512 (talk) 13:00, October 5, 2017 (UTC) If you see him again, can you tell him that I'm a huge fan of his work? Non luget impii. (talk) 16:34, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Should i say "I have a friend named Ozian16 thats a big fan of what you do"? Say that George is a big fan of his work and that he's grateful for getting a mention in one of them. Also that I'm not a lawyer. You could also say I edit the wiki. Non luget impii. (talk) 20:39, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Ok. I dont get big chances to talk with him 1 because i go with my dad and i just cant run away from him and get lost and 2 ive seen him a couple times in line but i never was in line long enough to have a conversation.Luigi18512 (talk) 20:43, October 5, 2017 (UTC) That's fine. There's lots more HHN27 to go. Non luget impii. (talk) 20:53, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Whats your fav HHN shirt?Luigi18512 (talk) 20:55, October 5, 2017 (UTC) In general? I haven't seen many. Oh. I like the House always wins one. Either that or the 1997 one with Eyegore noming on an eyeball.Luigi18512 (talk) 21:05, October 5, 2017 (UTC) I also like the house shirts. I do think they should have the scare-zones on them as well thought. Non luget impii. (talk) 21:10, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Yea they should. This years should have Trick r Treat instead of AoVLuigi18512 (talk) 21:14, October 5, 2017 (UTC) What do you think on my work on HHN7? Non luget impii. (talk) 21:27, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Its good. Ive noticed alot of mirrors in the houses. I counted 1 in every house except for Fallen. Also i got to go into Ash all alone and i got hugged by a scareactor :DLuigi18512 (talk) 05:46, October 6, 2017 (UTC) I saw Dr. Jimmy today. I didnt get a chance to talk to him. Also i heard a rumor about a mysterious person putting coins in houses and i found 3.Luigi18512 (talk) 07:07, October 7, 2017 (UTC) I've been banned off of all electronic devices for not doing enough homework, so I many not be active on the wiki for a long period of time. Just to let you know. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:08, October 7, 2017 (UTC) US currency? Non luget impii. (talk) 17:08, October 7, 2017 (UTC) No Halloween Horror Nights coins. I found 3 of the same thing. On the front it shows Eye-Gore eating an eyball and it says Halloween Horror Nights. On the back it shows a gargoyle flying through the universal archway. I think its the 1997 parade coins.Luigi18512 (talk) 19:56, October 7, 2017 (UTC ooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh Non luget impii. (talk) 20:17, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Should i add a quotes part to the haunted houses?Luigi18512 (talk) 04:23, October 8, 2017 (UTC) If their accurate, then fine. I think they'd look good on the pages. Non luget impii. (talk) 07:54, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Ok so one quote on the top or multiple in its own heading.Luigi18512 (talk) 18:22, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Both. I think a quote at the top of the page is enought, but if you have more you can create another section on the page. Non luget impii. (talk) 19:35, October 8, 2017 (UTC)\ Ok i told Dr. Jimmy what you said and he told me he was talking about a large man named George Berkely or something like that soo yea.Luigi18512 (talk) 03:02, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Funnnnn. I'm still on HHN Unofficial though. Non luget impii. (talk) 06:13, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Where?Luigi18512 (talk) 13:07, October 12, 2017 (UTC) https://hhnunofficial.com/2017/07/01/why-i-think-we-will-have-an-icon/ Please don't search for my personal Twitter page. Non luget impii. (talk) 18:54, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Ok i won't. Cool. I havent been featured in any website or anything like that cause all my theories are very wrong. Maybe if i want to make a good theory i should do the opposite of what i think. I dont think there will be an It house there will prob be an It house next year. Also in Dr. Jimmys new vid i saw him wear his T-Shirt of the day at the event.Luigi18512 (talk) 20:53, October 12, 2017 (UTC) I have 2 questions. One should i take videos of the scarezones and 2 should i take pictures of the shirts and event maps that i own and put them in the event page saying this is a shirt/event guide from the event?Luigi18512 (talk) 21:32, October 12, 2017 (UTC)